


Two Birds

by PierceTheRainbowKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also shallura becuse im such t r a s h, But like we all know that keith is an edgelord anyways so, F/M, Firsts, Free day, I did this because im trash and i want to contribute a bit ok, Im lov them, Klance Positivity Month 2017, Lance is my son and thou shalt not hurt him, Life after voltron, M/M, Probably wont be super angsty????, Reliance, Tumblr Prompts, Victory, Week 1: firsts, Week 2: reliance, Week 3: free week, Week 4: empowerment, Week 5: victory, Week 6: life after voltron, empowerment, klance positivity month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheRainbowKid/pseuds/PierceTheRainbowKid
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for klance positivity month 2017!!! I'm not the best author out there for sure but I wanted to contribute and I'm trash at drawing so !!!Week one- Firsts (Keith and Lance can cross off two relationship milestones)Week two- Reliance (they discover that they really do need each other)Week three- Free week (I don't have a plan yet but it's probably going to be an au)Week four- Empowerment (they're stronger together)Week five- Victory (Keith and Pidge do the "WE WON!!" think from Yorktown probably tbh)Week six- Life After Voltron (one of the angstier ones, they get back to Earth, and Keith doesn't know if he even has a home or a purpose anymore)Title is a reference to the song "Two Birds"





	1. FIRSTS

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo-yo yo yo, what time is it??
> 
> SHOWTIME!!!
> 
> K so!!! I'm klance trash!!! Here are your klance trash drabble thingies for klance positivity week 2017!!!

The first time they held hands after a victory for a planet. Their lions landed on the ground and Lance practically tripped over his feet as he sprinted down the ramp and launched himself towards red. Keith did the same thing, but he collapsed at the foot of his own lion's ramp. 

Lance screamed his name, dropped to his knees by the red paladin's side and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his hands around the gash on Keith's arm in some desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Keith was babbling on about it only being around little scrape, and saying that he was fine. 

Shiro was the first one to reach them. He took in the situation in barely a second and scooped Keith up in his arms, carrying him towards the medical bay. Keith's bad arm was pressed against Shiro's chest. Lance jogged along beside them, but didn't say anything. 

Keith groaned and reached out towards Lance. Lance took his outstretched hand and laced their fingers together. 

Shiro was telling his brother to just hang on, his voice bordering on panicked. Somehow, though, Lance knew that Keith wasn't going to go anywhere. 

Keith squeezed Lance's hand. Lance let out a breath he was sure he had been holding for far too long. 

“it's okay. You're going to be fine,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith sucked in a shallow breath and nodded. He was pale, and his eyes were shut, but Lance wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers, so he held on tight. 

\-- --

Their first kiss was on the observation deck, when everyone else was asleep. The ship’s engines were off, and the hum of machinery was muted, little more than white noise.

The stars drifted by slowly, and they took turns naming them. Lance was giving each one a name that belonged to one of his family members. He was pretty sure that Keith was naming them things in Korean that he didn't understand on purpose, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the way the words rolled naturally off of Keith's tongue. 

They fell silent, leaning into each other and watching the stars. Lance found Keith's hand and laced their fingers together. He heard Keith sigh, and his heart swelled. 

Lance turned to look at Keith. He didn't have any intention of saying anything. He just wanted to be able to see his boyfriend. And it seemed like Keith had the same idea. A pair of grey-violet eyes was watching his movements carefully and timidly. 

Lance inhaled sharply in surprise, but didn't move otherwise. Keith's eyes quickly darted away and Lance could see the blush blooming under his freckles, even in the dim blue light that consumed the observation deck. 

Lance wanted to pull Keith closer, maybe put an arm around his shoulders, but Keith was a lot faster than him. Lance was sure the red paladin's lips were only there for a millisecond, but when they were, time seemed to stop. Everything froze and then started up again before Lance even had time to react. 

Keith stood abruptly. “I-I think I should go now,” he announced, his whole face red. 

“I'll walk you back to your room.” Lance decided, not giving Keith time to argue with him before he slid his hand into his. 

They said nothing on the way back to their rooms.


	2. Reliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute I'm lov them
> 
> So Uh anyways here have this its,,, decent ??? Maybe ??? I was too scared to read it over myself so I made my friend read it (thanks B love u♡)

Lance never really thought about how much he needed his boyfriend. He knew that it was a lot. He knew that Keith kept him in line, helped bandage him up after a battle, scolded him for getting himself hurt (even though he had way more severe injuries), and gave him as much affection as he required on the nights where the homesickness really hit him hard. 

He knew how much he relied on Keith. But when Keith showed up outside his door a shaking, crying mess, Lance realized how much Keith needed him, too. 

The tear tracks on Keith's pale cheeks didn't look new, and his hair was a mess, like he had been running his hands through it and pulling it. His lips were chewed raw (Lance figured he would have to be careful kissing him for a few days) and his nails bitten down to the beds, a few of them even bleeding. 

Lance pulled the smaller boy close and hugged him without a second thought. 

“You're shaking, baby, what happened?” he buried his nose in Keith's hair. 

“Nightmare,” Keith muttered, and Lance almost didn't hear him. 

He pulled back a bit so that he could study the red paladin a bit more. He cupped his face and wiped away some of the new tears, and rubbed circles against his wet cheeks with his thumb. Keith put his hands over Lance's. 

“Come inside,” Lance said, letting his hands slide down to Keith's waist and pulling slightly. 

The door slid shut behind them once they were both inside. Lance sat down cross-legged on his bed and pulled Keith into his back, letting his boyfriend lean back into his chest. He gently combed through Keith's hair with his long fingers, and sang an old lullaby his mother used to sing for him. 

Keith sighed. Lance could feel him shaking still. The breath he let out had wavered. But it was better than before. Lance kept doing what he was doing, seeing as it was obviously helping. 

He started braiding sections of Keith's dark hair, slowly and gently and one part at a time, trying not to make it too tight or tug on it too hard. Stars drifted past them outside of the big window behind the bed, and Lance moved so that Keith could look out into space without turning his head. 

Lance switched songs, Edelweiss from The Sound Of Music. He remembered Keith telling him about how his dad used to sing it for him when he couldn't sleep. 

Slowly, Keith's shaking slowed to a full stop and he was leaning into Lance much more than before. His breathing was slow and even. 

Lance smiled and lay down, gently pulling Keith with him. He kept his boyfriend’s back pressed into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the top of his head gently. 

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Lance whispered into the messy dark hair under his chin. 

The only light now came from the stars that floated past ever so slowly, and he wondered if his family was looking up at him, trying to spot him through the inky blackness of the night. 

He remembered his Mama saying that, he would find the person he loved the most. He couldn't wait to tell her that he had found that person when he got home.

'Mama,' he would say, 'this is Keith. And I love him with my whole entire heart and being.'

Lance hoped that he could tell her that someday, look her in the face and tell her all about how much he never wanted to lose Keith. Because as much as Keith relied on him, he relied on Keith too. They couldn't keep going without each other. Lance knew it. He hoped he would never have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope !!!! That it was decent !!! I had to edit a bit because the italics wouldn't show up I'm on my phone :/


	3. Keith's quest for bubble tea (free week au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the night market. Also I assume there are night markets in cultures that aren't Asian but I live in Richmond BC and the only night market we have ever had here is completely Asian. And it's honestly amazing 10/10 I went with my friend and it was so expensive but so fun
> 
> Also Keith is actually me when it comes to bubble tea (and if this is really bad I'm but I'm technical uploading this about 10 minutes later than I wa supposed to because it wasn't finished and I didn't have time to edit it djfjgigkkg)

“We've been waiting in line for exactly forty three minutes, babe. I don't want to ditch now, but this had better be worth it,” Lance huffed, leaning his head against Keith's shoulder, the shorter boy’s hand clasped tightly in his own. 

“Lance, relax a bit. We're almost in. Besides, it's worth it for the bubble tea,” Keith responded, squeezing Lance's hand. 

“It had better be, god dammit,” Lance muttered, but he wasn't heard over the bustling crowds just on the other side of the fence. 

From where they were standing, they could see rows upon rows of stalls, all crowded by groups of people, families, teens, elderly couples. Lance couldn't help but smile. Usually, dates were his idea, but Keith had insisted that they go to the night market in their city. 

“My dad took me to the night markets all the time when I was younger. They weren't usually Asian night markets, but we did go to a few of those too… they're the best. They've got all of the best food and like seven different bubble tea stands,” Keith had never talked so much in all of the time Lance had known him, but no complaints were being heard by his boyfriend as they payed for their admission and joined the crowds inside the fence. 

Keith was still talking as they approached the first tent, which was a booth covered from top to bottom in plants. Succulents, air plants, flowers in tiny decorated terra cotta pots, and cacti in a range of sizes from the size of Lance's palm to the length of his forearm. The plants even hung from the tent’s supports in geometric terrariums. 

Keith leaned down to look carefully at a sedum on one of the counters, his eyes alight in excitement. 

“Shiro just texted, he says that he and Allura will meet us at the light bulb soda stand,” Lance said, holding one of Keith's hands and his phone with the other. 

“I'm gonna buy a succulent.” Keith let go of Lance to dig out his wallet. Lance sighed in exasperation and took the money he pulled out from his hand. 

“Babe, we've only been here for three minutes, and I refuse to let you spend ten dollars on a plant.” Lance put an arm around Keith's waist and guided him away, slipping his phone into his back pocket. 

They found a seat at one of the tables near the light bulb soda stand. The crowd was getting bigger as more and more people started coming in. The vendors began shouting over groups of teens and couples holding hands while standing in line for their orders

“Wanna split a soda?” Lance suggested, fishing around in his wallet for a few extra coins. 

“Nah, I'm getting bubble tea,” Keith replied, trying to look over the crowd and find Shiro. Except he wasn't very tall, and most of the crowd was. Lance hid his laughter behind his hand as his adorable boyfriend bounced up and down, trying to find their friends. 

Shiro appeared from the opposite direction, holding hands with Allura, and, when he saw Keith, trying not to burst into laughter. 

He snuck up behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder with his prosthetic hand, which made Keith jump an extra foot in the air. He breathed hard as Lance and Allura dissolved into giggles and Shiro tried to hide his smirk. 

“Shut the fuck up, all of you,” he grumbled. Lance smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You're adorable,” Lance informed him. 

“I'm leaving you.” 

“No you're not.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because I said that I would buy you bubble tea” 

Keith was silent for a moment, then huffed, “Fuck, you're right.”

“You two are adorable but if we don't go and get some food right now I'm going to have to rob the mini donut truck,” Allura said, already eyeing the mint green van. 

“Okay, Okay, let's go.” Shiro laughed, letting his girlfriend lead the way, searching all of the booths for a decent meal.

Keith pointed out a delicious smelling Korean barbecue booth and they got in line. It was Lance's turn to do all of the talking now, as him and Allura chatted away about drama at school, who was doing who, what couples broke up, which person stabbed their entire friend group in the back. And, of course, making snide comments about “Prince” Lotor, the most popular and, in Lance's and Allura's opinions, biggest bitch in the school. 

“He's not really a prince, Lance…” Keith interjected. 

“Of course not, he's just a spoiled brat who needs to go bleach his fucking roots,” Lance responded without missing a beat. 

Allura held in a smile and pretended to wipe away a tear. “Look at how fast he's learning, Shiro… Following in my footsteps…”

Shiro smiled and pulled out his wallet as he approached the counter, ordering something for him and Allura, with Keith handing him his money and ordering for him and Lance as well. 

The group of four found benches on the edge of the market and settled in, taking each other's food every once in a while, and arguing about who's was better. The barbecue was delicious, and completely gone in under five minutes. 

“Alright, Keith, let's go find your bubble tea,” Lance announced, standing with his boyfriend.

“Allura and I are going to walk around for a while.” Shiro gave his girlfriend a loving smile. 

Allura grinned. “I convinced him to buy me a onesie,” she informed the younger boys, who snorted.

“Well, have fun with that Shiro.” Keith smirked, dragging Lance away. 

“Aren't those onsies like, forty dollars?” Lance laughed. 

“Yep, and last time I checked, Shiro was broke.”

“I should feel bad for him, but I don't.”

Keith hummed, an amused smile settling on his lips. They had slowed their pace a bit, and Lance could just barely see the sign of a tea booth. 

“do you know what kind you're going to get?” Lance asked, trying to see the menu from where they were. 

“I always get rose milk tea,” Keith explained, pulling them into the line in front of the booth’s cashier. 

“maybe I should get coconut slush with pearls,” Lance thought out loud. 

“coconut is pretty good. I suggest getting a milk tea or a mango slush with pearls though. Those are the safest options if you don't know what you'll like.”

“you know your bubble tea?” Lance pecked Keith's cheek. The line shuffled forwards as a few people stepped out of the way to wait for their drinks. 

“Of course. I can't believe you've lived this long and only had it once.”

Lance chuckled again, pulling his hand out of Keith's to wrap his arm around his waist instead. Keith leaned into him immediately, letting his head fall on Lance's shoulder. 

Finally, three more groups stepped aside to wait for their tea and Lance and Keith ordered, putting their money in the dish on the counter. The woman at the till gave them a ticket with a number written on it in pen and they pushed their way into the crowd of people beside them. 

Every minute or two, a number would be yelled out, and someone else would take their place in the waiting area. 

“forty eight!!” a teenage boy yelled, holding up Keith's rose tea and Lance's mango slush. They thanked the kid and took their orders to the bench where they had eaten before (but stopping for bags of cotton candy on the way back as well).

It was starting to get dark. They shared their teas and chatted, leaning into each other. Keith yawned. Lance hummed a tune. They waited until Shiro and Allura came back before they took their leave, freeing themselves of the masses of people as they walked towards the train station.

“That was a lot of fun, I can't lie.” Lance sighed, smiling. 

Keith hummed, his mouth full of (Lance's) cotton candy. 

“Did you two only buy food??” Shiro looked over their bags of pure sugar and their drinks, one eyebrow raised. 

“What else were you expecting us to buy?” Keith asked, mirroring Shiro's expression, “We're freaking broke, Shiro.”

“I guess,” Shiro shrugged. 

“This is my stop, babe.” Lance kissed Keith quickly and stole one more handful of cotton candy before he got off, waving at them through the windows. Keith waved back, smiling at him until the train pulled out of the station. 

“You two really are perfect together,” Allura chuckled, watching Keith turning red and sputtering. 

“We're just glad you found someone, Keith. Really,” Shiro gave him a reassuring smile, patting him on the back a little too hard. 

“Y-yeah… I guess I did find someone,” Keith mumbled. He took of sip of his bubble tea and choked, looking down at the mango slush that was definitely not his. “What the hell?! Lance took my rose tea!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue on the table: this shit isn't gay enough. Add pride month. 
> 
> Jkjk but this chapter will (hopefully) just be a fun little fluff ball or something for anyone who likes klance being pure and rolling around on the floor stealing kisses, this is for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me if it's bad I didn't have time to edit !!! I'm almost an hour late posting as it is !!!!!!!! I'm sorry (to anyone who actually reads this there's a few of you out there somewhere right? There's like 20 kudos I assume a few people enjoy it)

Lance heard Pidge kick the door before it slid open. She hopped in on one foot, while holding the other in both hands. Whatever pain she was in didn't stop her, however, as she launched herself at the couch and bounced up and down. “IT'S-PRIDE-MONTH!!!” she shouted with each bounce. 

“WHAT?? and you didn't tell me sooner??” Lance jumped up, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. 

“First of all Lance, you have a watch that tells you the date and time, and--”

“Pidge you stole that watch,” Lance told her flatly. 

“Whatever, unimportant. Second of all, June first officially started three minutes and forty two seconds ago,” Pidge continued, waving Lance off. 

“Pidge, it is time. Are you ready?”

“Are you REALLY asking?” 

“Consent.”

“You're a fucking idiot. Let's go find the rainbows.”

\-- --

They started from the bottom of the castle, throwing rainbow banners and flags up on all of the walls and ceilings. They found Hunk and got him to help them out, and after Hunk, it was Coran. 

Hunk helped cook several cakes and cookies for them, all in rainbow colours, while Coran employed some of the defence droids to drape some banners around the outside of the castle. Allura and Shiro were off on some diplomatic mission with Keith for a while, so obviously they couldn't help out at all. 

It became somewhat of an unofficial surprise for them, and no one allowed any of the others to tell the three what was going on. 

Keith was the first one to get back into the castle, and Lance watched him stop dead and stare at the new decor. 

“You know, he's never celebrated pride before. He said he got kicked out of a bunch of foster homes for being gay at first…” Pidge said, appearing quite suddenly behind Lance, “And then he said something about having learned his lesson and never coming out to anyone again.” She sighed. 

“So this is his first time celebrating Pride… anything?” Lance couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

“Yep. Go get ‘im, tiger.” and with that, Pidge shoved Lance in Keith's direction and disappeared (most likely not wanting to witness the gross PDA she knew was coming).

Lance watched Keith pull his eyes away from the decorations and look in his direction. His eyes were confused, his eyebrows knitted together. 

“What… happened to the castle?” Keith asked, sliding his hands over Lance's shoulders as the blue paladin wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Well, since it's June first back on earth, Pidge and I decided that we should celebrate pride month! Since, you know, pretty much none of us are straight,” Lance explained, grinning easily and pecking Keith's lips. 

“Mm-hmm, it looks a bit like a gay bomb went off in here… is the whole castle like this?”

“You can bet your ass it is.”

Keith sighed and hid his grin by resting his forehead on Lance's shoulder. 

“Don't play, I can tell you're smiling.” Lance shuffled his feet a bit, forcing Keith to sway and move with him until they were dancing around the hallway. 

Keith giggled, making Lance’s heart melt a little. He hugged his boyfriend tighter. This was a rare moment, and he would be damned if he was going to waste it. There was no music, so they just followed what their feet did, working with whatever rhythm their bodies gave them. They were stumbling and tripping over their own feet and laughing and stealing kisses at every chance they got. 

Eventually, the fact that they were entirely uncoordinated got the better of them, and they fell over, still laughing, just slightly more tangled and far less vertical this time. 

Lance took a moment to just look at his boyfriend. The red paladin. Hot-headed, sarcastic, snarky, and kind of a 2007 emo kid. Soft, happy, bubbly, still sarcastic, but in the cutest way. Lance reached up and tangled a hand in Keith's long hair, not really aware of the fact that he was staring at the other boy like he was the most beautiful thing in the universe (though, really, who could blame him). 

“What? What are you staring at?” Keith was still grinning, his eyes alight. 

“Just… the most beautiful boy in the universe,” Lance chuckled, watching the blush that appeared under the faded freckles on Keith's pale skin. 

“I'm not a mirror, Lance, you can't see yourself in me,” Keith muttered, his face going even more red. 

Lance processed what his boyfriend had said for a moment before he screamed, wrapping his arms and legs around him and kissing every part of his face that he could reach. Keith's laughter returned, as he made lame attempts to push Lance off (though there was no strength behind any of it).

They lay there on their backs for a few quiet moments, laughter still lingering in the air, and grins on both of their faces. 

“Babe?” Lance turned his head to look at Keith, grinning easily. 

“Mmh?” Keith hummed his response, his eyes closed and the corners of his mouth bent upwards in a relaxed smile. 

“Happy pride.”


	5. VICTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaahhhh there my dudes that's GayTM  
> (It's going to get gayer though knowing me)
> 
> Also GUESS WHO ISN'T UPLOADING LATE THIS TIME AHAHAHA MDJFKFKFKG help its past 11pm and I have school tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough for the whole "victory" theme but I'm counting it 
> 
> Also woooo setup for the next chapter wow I wonder what's gonna happen after voltron

“I'm totally faster than you, Lance.”

“Oh really? Prove it let's race. First one back to our room can make the other do anything that they want.”

“You're so fucking on.” Keith growled, getting ready to run. Pidge sighed tiredly from between them, and Hunk just chuckled at their antics. 

“On your marks, get set, go.” Pidge said, without them even having to ask. She sounded so tired, that Lance almost missed his cue to start sprinting because he was trying not to laugh. 

At first, Keith pulled ahead, but it only took Lance a few seconds to overtake him, with his long legs and swimmer’s stamina. The two wove down hallways and ducked under pride banners that were still hanging from their previous shenanigans. One was always in front of the other, barely ever tied.

Nearing the end of their race, Lance pushed himself even more, turning the corner and leaving Keith in his dust, leaning against their doorframe and trying to catch his breath. He looked up and grinned as his boyfriend came hurtling around the corner, not slowing down and crashing into Lance, sending them both tumbling to the floor. 

Lance lay on his back, dazed, while Keith rested on his stomach, his chest heaving and his breath warm against Lance's neck.

“Fuck… you…” Keith managed to get out between breaths. 

Lance chuckled and put his arms around Keith's waist. “I mean, you can if you want to.” He waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend, who had turned bright red. 

Keith sat up after finally catching his breath, and Lance kissed his cheek quickly. “So you have to do anything I want.”

“Why did I agree to this,” Keith groaned. 

“Probably because you thought that you would win,” Lance teased, standing up and pulling Keith with him. 

Keith just huffed and lead them into their bedroom. The lights flickered on as soon as they entered, and Lance grinned, finally coming up with something. It was so on the spot, that he was sure that Keith would decline. But he had to ask it someday, he knew that for a fact, so why not now? There were no battles waging around them, there were no deaths to be mourned, or parades or balls to attend, no boring diplomatic mission. It was just them. Them and their competitive nature and their content with being together and their childlike competitiveness.

“Marry me,” Lance said innocently, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. 

“what??” Keith turned to look at him, eyes wide and cheeks red. 

“I-uhh… I want you to marry me…” He cursed himself, he could hear the doubt in his words. 

Keith was silent for a long moment. Lance was about to take his words all back, ask Keith to pretend that the moment had never happened. 

“Of-Of course I'll--I mean--yes-I--” Keith stumbled over his words, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt as he fell silent. 

Lance had to process that for a moment. When his brain finally clicked, the biggest, goofiest grin appeared on his face, and he pulled Keith into a practically crushing hug. Keith kissed him and tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Lance's neck, leaning into him. 

Their grins could rival the sun and all the other stars in the universe. Lance was pretty sure that Keith was crying. The red paladin buried his head in the crook of Lance's neck, laughter bubbling from his lips. Lance swayed with him in his arms on the spot, kissing his ear and cheek and neck and the top of his head and everywhere else he could reach, and he was so, so happy. 

“I love you, Keith. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lance…” Keith breathed, and Lance could feel him smiling against his neck. 

‘I can't wait for you to meet him, mama… the boy who stole my heart. But he's given me is in return, so I think it's a fair exchange… you'll love him, almost as much as I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Lance what a way to get engaged. Race your bf and then ask him to marry you. 10/10
> 
> To be fair I doubt Keith expected a ring or anything he's probably just happy that there's someone who wants to spend the rest of his life with him let my smol red son be happy ok


	6. AFTER VOLTRON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT SORRY BUT IT'S ALSO MIDNIGHT HERE AND I HAVE SHIT TO DO IN THE MORNING AND I'M,, SO TIRED,, PLEASE TAKE THIS TRASH AND I'LL LEAVE THANKSSSS

Lance took a shaky breath, glancing around nervously. His suit was suddenly too tight, and the blue tie around his neck was choking him. He tried to pull at it, loosen it up a bit, but Hunk slapped his hand away. 

“Dude, it took us two hours to get you completely ready. If you fuck up any of the elements of you, the masterpiece, Allura will literally murder me and then you right after,” The larger of the two men said, fixing the crooked tie and adjusting the corsage on Lance's lapel.

“I'm just so nervous, dude…” Lance muttered, shuffling his feet. 

They were surrounded by a sea of red and blue. Guests wore red and blue, flowers everywhere were red, blue and purple, and even the streamers and balloons in the dining tent were red and blue. It only made sense, since this was the union of the red and blue paladins. 

a smile broke on Hunk’s face, and he pat Lance on the back. “Come on, Lance. You look petrified. It's not like he's going to leave you at the altar,” he reassured his friend. 

“Yeah, you should see Keith right now. He's freaking out even more than you are,” Shiro chimed in, walking towards them down the Aisle. 

Lance chuckled nervously, trying to imagine his husband-to-be fanning himself and taking deep breaths while Allura or Pidge rubbed his back, or gave him a pep talk. 

“I guess we're both sort of wrecks,” Lance was a bit more relaxed now, knowing that the freaking out was mutual. 

“Honestly, I'm super happy for both of you, but I'm just going to be glad when this whole wedding thing is over,” Hunk sighed, checking his reflection in the glass table beside him, which held several vases of flowers. 

“I have to agree with Hunk here, Lance.” Shiro barely looked guilty about admitting it.  
“Yeah, well, we had to put up with you and Allura, so you have to put up with Keith and I,” Lance retorted haughtily. 

“You have a fair point,” Shiro laughed.

Music started playing, and everyone got to their seats, while Lance turned around and Hunk got into his position. 

Over the sound of the organ, they heard footsteps down the hallway, and getting closer. 

People began whispering, just loud enough for Lance to catch the compliments about the man walking down the Aisle. 

Keith stopped beside him, and they turned to look at each other. It took Lance a moment to remember how to breathe. Keith wore a white suit, and a red shirt and tie, opposite to Lance's black suit, and blue shirt and tie. A crown of red, blue, purple and white flowers sat on his head. It was obvious that Allura had done his makeup for him, because he was absolutely glowing.  
After that point, Lance couldn't remember much of anything at all. 

He was pulled out of whatever trance he was in when the pastor told him that he could kiss the groom, and he went from not entirely sure where he was, to hyper-aware of everything in a matter of seconds. 

They leaned in, and Lance swore that he heard fireworks go off as their lips collided. The cheers and whooping of their guests was merely a background noise as they held each other, almost scared to let go. 

Keith was grinning like the brightest star in the universe when they finally pulled away, and Lance's heart melted. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” He wasn't sure when he started crying, but tears were running down his cheeks now, and Keith leaned his forehead against his husband's, and Lance could see his tears too. 

“I love you too.”

They held hands when walking back down the Aisle. The photographer stopped them as they walked past and got them to kiss again for a picture. They were happy to oblige.

 

Lance woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw being Keith. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened the day before, as it was all still too much of a blur for him to really remember. But he had a perfect view, from where he lay, of Keith's fingers entwined with his own, and the new wedding bands they each wore glinting in the sun. The only thing separating their bodies was a thin, silky sheet. Lance pulled Keith close and heard the other sigh contentedly. He buried his face in Keith's hair and wrapped his arms around his waist, and closed his eyes. He didn't want that moment to ever end. 

 

It was two years later. All of the paladins had jobs, and were leading somewhat normal lives. Lance and Keith had their own house together, by a lake in Texas. On holidays, they flew out to Cuba to visit Lance's family. On cold nights, they lit the fireplace and curled up on the couch with blankets, hot chocolate, and a book. Keith became a police officer, while Lance had become a grade school teacher. There was suddenly a rhythm to their lives, and it was so relaxing after having fought an intergalactic war. 

And still, even after all these years, through all of the trial and error, they found that living without each other was completely unimaginable. They still bickered, and they still argued, and that was never going to stop. And Lance was okay with that. 

“Keith?” He asked one night, as they sat on their roof and counted stars. 

“Hmm?” Lance could feel his husband's eyes on him. 

“I just wanted to remind you that I love you “ Lance smiled, resting his head on Keith's chest. He felt the chuckle in the other man's throat. 

“I love you too, Baby. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm from Canada. I don't know American geography. I accidentally wrote "beach in texas", but unbeknownst to me, Texas has no beaches. So I changed it to "they live by a lake"   
> Please don't kill me I don't even know Canadian geography very well let alone American rip  
> So anyways I hope this little,, thing,, was a decent enough read man


End file.
